


מגע

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hugs, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: ".אני צריך מגע גופני קרוב במטרה להמשיך לתפקד עם רמת המתח הזאת בשרירים," הודיע שרלוק. "אבל אני לא רוצה לעשות סקס"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	מגע

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173702) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Thank you Resonant for helping to make this translation accurate :)

"אני צריך מגע גופני קרוב במטרה להמשיך לתפקד עם רמת המתח הזאת בשרירים," הודיע שרלוק. "אבל אני לא רוצה לעשות סקס." 

בחצי הדרך למטבח, ג׳ון הפסיק ללכת באמצע צעד, מזעיף את פניו כלפי שום דבר. ואז הוא הסתכל על שרלוק, ראשו מוטה בזווית משועשעת. "היה לך יום חרא ואתה צריך חיבוק."

שרלוק נשף. הוא שנא לחזור על עצמו. וג׳ון פספס את החלק החשוב: "ואני לא רוצה לעשות סקס."

"כמובן שלא," ג׳ון אמר, ומשך אותו בסרבול לתוך חיבוק.

זה היה מצוין. השרירים שלו, מושקטים על ידי העונג הפרימטי הטיפשי של חמימות ומגע, התחילו להשתחרר אחד אחרי השני, והמקצבים הנרעדים של התודעה שלו החלו להירגע. ג׳ון הריח כמו צמר ותה ושמן רובים והוא עצמו. שרלוק יכול היה להבחין בין המיקומים של כל עשר האצבעות של ג׳ון כנגד גבו: האגודלים שלו נעים בעיגולים איטיים מתחת לשכמותיו של שרלוק, האצבעות שלו פשוט נחות שם בחמימות. 

“לא היית צריך להפסיק, אתה יודע," אמר לו שרלוק. 

הוא יכול היה להרגיש את המצח של ג'ון מתקמט כנגד פניו. "אתה יודע שאני לא באמת יכול לקרוא את המחשבות שלך לא משנה עד כמה הפנים שלנו קרובים."

“לשים בושם," אמר שרלוק. "היית עירני מספיק לשים לב ליכולת שלי להבחין בין סיגר מסוג מסוים לאחר לפי הניחוח, כן, כל הכבוד, אבל רגע של מחשבה היה אומר לך שאני כבר מורגל לסנן את ריחות הקולון של אנשים אחרים, למרות שאני לא משתמש בזה בעצמי."

קמט מסוג שונה -- שרלוק הפנה את פניו קצת יותר לתוכו, וכמה שרירים חדשים בבטנו נרגעו מהמתיחות הרגילה שלהם -- סימן שג'ון חייך. "מדהים," הוא אמר. הוא התגלח לפני לא יותר משלוש שעות. הרקות שלו היו חמות יותר מלחייו. 

שרלוק עצמו לא טרח להתגלח הבוקר, או אתמול כנראה. ג'ון לא חיפש את התחושה של הזיפים כנגד פניו, אבל הוא בהחלט לא היה מוטרד ממנה. כמו כן, ברור באותה מידה, היא לא היתה זרה לו. שרלוק רחרח את השיער מעל אוזנו של ג'ון, ועיניו נעצמו מאליהן. "מובן מאליו," הוא אמר. "קשה להעריך את דעתך הטובה כשאתה מעניק אותה בתמורה לכאלה זוטות."

אגודליו של ג'ון פסקו מתנועתם העצלה והחליקו פנימה בהרמוניה, פונים למקום המפגש מעל עמוד השדרה של שרלוק. "אני לא עושה את זה בשביל לְרַצּות אותך."

שרלוק הרים את ראשו מספיק בשביל למקם את שפתיו, במקום את אפו, על רקתו של ג'ון. "ובכן, עכשיו אני רוצה לעשות סקס."

"כמובן שכן," אמר ג'ון.


End file.
